I'll Smash Your Face
I'll smash your face is a story based on Super Smash Bros. 4, along with all of the characters. Story This section is rather extensive, and has been collapsed to make it more user-friendly. I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Nintendo, Pokemon, Pac-Man, Xenoblade and Mega Man. *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Bowser *Yoshi *Rosalina & Luma *Bowser. Jr *Wario *Mr. Game and Watch *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Link *Zelda *Sheik *Ganondorf *Toon Link *Samus *Zero Suit Samus *Pit *Palutena *Marth *Ike *Robin *Kirby *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Little Mac *Fox *Falco *Pikachu *Charizard *Lucario *Jigglypuff *Greninja *Duck Hunt *R.O.B. *Ness *Captain Falcon *Villager *Olimar *Alph *Wii Fit Trainer *Dr. Mario *Dark Pit *Lucina *Shulk *Pac-Man *Mega Man *Sonic *Mewtwo Part 1 The story starts in a high-security Nintendo building, with Smash characters trying to escape while restraining themselves. "Is the coast clear Pac?" Kirby whispered "Wakka wakka!!" Pac-Man bellowed "How do you even know what he said?" Bowser roared "We get each other, Bowser, now shut up and walk behind the others!" Kirby said "You're doing well, young Kirby." Mewtwo said calmly Meta Knight and King Dedede knod in agreement with pride. "Thank you, master." Kirby said gratefully Mewtwo floats away swiftfully. "OOOOHHHHHMYGOSH we're gun' die!" Alph said worryingly "Alph, calm down, and after you're finished doing that, SHUT UP!" Olimar said angrily Olimar drags Alph while Alph begins to cry and Olimar scorns. "HURRY UP YOU GUYS!!" Sonic bellowed "We can't all run like you, Losit." Ganondorf said in a tired voice "Sonic.." Sonic muttered A group of 10 Mii Fighters approach the 'gang'. "TAKE YOUR PLACES, MEN AND LUCINA!" Ike shouted Ike, Marth, Lucina, Link, Toon Link, Robin, Shulk, Captain Falcon, Fox and Falco step forward, and Sonic sprints back at 567mph. Ike, Link, Marth and Lucina take the Mii Sword Fighters Link, Toon Link and Shulk take the Mii Gunners Captain Falcon, Fox and Falco take the Mii Brawlers The 'gang' stands back, except Ness, who attempts to hit one of the brawlers with PK Thunder, followed by PK Flash and Fire, but all miss and a Mii Gunner shoots at him, and hits him in the heart, and Ness falls to the ground. "I-I don't think I'm going to make it." Ness whispered "Don't waste your energy, Ness." Jigglypuff sang Jigglypuff sings what Ness thought would be his final lullaby. Ness thinks about all his journeys since the first game, with Lucas and his friends. Suddenly, the crowd opens revealing noneother, than Dr. Mario. All 10 of our fighters are still fighting strong, and have defeated 4 of the Mii Fighters. "Stand back, everyone." Dr. Mario said calmly Jigglypuff puts on her nurse hat, and begins her job as Dr. Mario's assistant. "Scalpol." Dr. Mario said Jigglypuff passes Dr. Mario the scalpol. "Stitches." Dr. Mario said Jigglypuff passes Dr. Mario the stitches. "My work here, is done." Dr. Mario said calmly while walking away. "He will need assistance in walking, it would be great if he could ride somebody." Dr. Mario suggested. "He could ride on my lloid rocket, Mr. Dr. sir." Villager said nervously "Don't those things explode?" Zelda said "Indeed they do, I've got 4 to the face once." Lucario said "O-only on my command though." Villager said silently Wario farts. "WARIO!" Mario shouted "What?" Wario said" '' "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT LOSER?" ''Luigi said "Calm down, Mario, you too Luigi. Everyone needs to pass out gas once in a while." Peach said calmly Peach farts "Excuse me?" Rosalina said Luma knods in agreement and scorns along with Rosalina "I was proving what I said before." Peach said Ike returns telling the 'gang' that the Mii Fighters are defeated, and the 'gang' continue their journey To be continued Category:Fiction